


【明了】天使的发情期

by KaiLionHaruNa



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiLionHaruNa/pseuds/KaiLionHaruNa
Summary: ABO背景，Omega飞鸟了为不动明注射了Alpha激素之后发现事情没有那么简单……
Relationships: Fudo Akira/Asuka Ryou｜Satan, 明了
Kudos: 14





	【明了】天使的发情期

他们今天放学刚和混混打了一架，那个Alpha扬言要报复身为Omega的飞鸟了。双方父母都不在家，不动明担心自己的挚友飞鸟了一个人呆着遇到危险便主动来到飞鸟家过夜。晚上十点多，他们回到各自的房间休息。

血液中燃起一把火逼得汗珠不断从身体各处毛孔涌出。睡梦中的不动明皱起眉头，他无力抬起手指掀开如蒸笼盖一般的被子，甚至上下眼皮都像用胶水粘在一起似的无法睁开，直到一股冰凉刺破左臂的皮肤流进身体。

“你醒了，明。”

挚友蓝色的眼睛充满关切。

“了，我是要分化了吗？”不动明抬起手覆上挚友按在床边的手，轻轻地像羽毛从空中飘落而下。他用委屈的眼神期待着飞鸟否定，希望这只是一场对未来毫无影响的普通发烧。

“没关系的，明。会是好结果的。”飞鸟了信誓旦旦地说。他反握住不动明的手，拉到自己脸颊边亲了亲。

挚友的话让不动明安心许多，但他不懂飞鸟这份底气从何而来。Omega挚友脖颈上的黑色项圈醒目并刺眼，不动明的脑海中涌出大量悲伤的回忆。

看不见的硝烟笼罩着地球。为了应对即将来临的人口需要，这里各国有条统一的规定：Omega满十八岁时未被标记就要和Alpha强制结合。

飞鸟了成为Omega是在两年前。那时，十六岁的他刚随ABO性别分化研究学家的父亲回到日本，成为不动明的邻居不久。

不动明是个非常温吞的家伙，但善良的心使他在朋友因性别被欺辱时变得愤慨激昂。

“了，无论何时我都会保护你的。”他曾经这么说。但眼下体内晃动的火苗烧断了他的感知，他无法判断自己会成为信守诺言的君子还是随意起誓的骗子。只是普通的Beta也好，人在达不到目标的时候就开始讨价还价。

飞鸟了喜欢不动明。他说不清是从什么时候开始的，或许是从见到的第一眼，又或许是在很久很久以前。

他想让不动明成为他的Alpha，只有不动明才有资格标记他。但是这个人大概是普通的Beta，高中即将毕业也没有出现分化的迹象。所以在十八岁生日来临之际，飞鸟了不得不窃取父亲的实验室研发中未公开的Alpha激素药品注入不动明的身体。

“你一定会成为Alpha的。”飞鸟了说完，取下了项圈随手丢掉。那个只能保护Omega到十八岁的特殊装置在地板上打了几个圈，然后安静地躺在墙角一动不动。

房间里涌起一股甜味儿，六月繁花交织的芬芳，大地包容万物般优雅绵长。不动明渐渐恢复力量，坐起身拥住自己的挚友。

“了……”他感受到身体明显地变化，那股热气不再让他虚弱无力而是充满攻击性，迫不及待想要发泄。Alpha，他分化成了Alpha。不动明沙哑的声音激动地颤抖着，问：“我可以标记你吗？”

飞鸟了双手热忱地环住不动明的后背，答：“求之不得。”他趴在刚刚分化成功的Alpha肩头，呼吸摄取到不动明浓厚的荷尔蒙，信息素顺着血管传到身体各处，向每一个细胞预告即将来临的交合。飞鸟了软了腰，后穴开始本能地收缩分泌爱液。

“了，了……”不动明一遍遍喊着挚友的名字，眼睛闪烁兴奋的光点。平日里行动慢悠悠的他也因性冲动变得急躁起来，暴力地撕开碍事的睡衣，用满载汗水湿粘的肉体把飞鸟压在床上，俯下身索取甜美的信息素，像饿久了终于等到开饭时间的小狗高兴地摇着不存在的尾巴。 

舌苔擦过娇嫩的腺体，飞鸟忽闪着卷翘的长睫毛，轻启的红唇中溢出幸福的吟哦，主动张开腿卡住Alpha的下肢。两人挺立的阴茎贴在一起摩擦，被搁置在织物上的精致的脸蛋儿上燃起一抹娇羞的潮红。

不动明从未见过这样的飞鸟。金发的男孩即使成为Omega也充满骄傲，在人前绝不会面露羞涩，惴惴不安，任凭宰割。“他对自己永远是特别的”，不动明想。无限的怜爱在新分化的Alpha心中奔腾。

“明……”飞鸟了战栗着，光滑的小腿蹭落不动明爆起的腿肌上的汗水，催促Alpha快点咬破他的腺体。在犬齿刺破薄薄的皮肤之时，后穴涌出粘腻的液体顺着腿根滑落，在床单上留下深色的痕迹。

即使Omega是为哺育后代而存在的一类人，并不代表他们可以随意承受激烈的性交。在不动明被飞鸟的信息素冲昏头脑，肉棒抵住穴口准备一拥而入之前想到了生理课本上的知识。他无视自己涨到发紫的阴茎，强忍着冲动伸出手指试探飞鸟后穴的容纳度。

那里湿热无比，紧紧吸附刚插入的一根手指。酥爽的电流从右臂流至头皮，刺激着不动明哈哈喘着粗气。他缓缓转动手指按压贪吃的穴肉，飞鸟立刻随之难耐地扭动腰部，阴茎同主人一起落下泪珠。

四根手指也无法消去后穴的瘙痒，反而让飞鸟更加渴望Alpha粗大的紫红的肉棒，只有同时撑开肠肉全部褶皱，他才能感到满足。Omega左右摇头，光滑的金色发丝散乱在身下纯白的织物上，前额几缕的头发被汗水打湿粘在他的脸颊。他被情欲折磨到表情痛苦，蓝色的眼睛中却流露着爱与希望，张开双臂迎接Alpha的冲击，就像为准备为世界献身的圣子。“进来！快点进来！”他念着简洁朴素的咒语发动最圣洁的仪式。

不动明扑上去吻住了他，毫无接吻经验的毛头小子在飞鸟的口腔中横冲直撞，乱无章法地舔舐裂齿、上颚，察觉Omega毫无反抗之意后，肆无忌惮地朝喉咙深入。他抽出手指，扶着胀痛阴茎闯进飞鸟了体内。

“啊……”

肉刃借着淫液的润滑，轻松破开闭合的嫩肉，正如期望的那般撑平所有褶皱。突然降临的痛感撑大飞鸟的眼皮，“明，明……！”他尖叫着在Alpha背上抓出血痕。

“了，我在。”

不动明拉过飞鸟的双手，收拢在两人的胸脯之间，交叠的手心里有束透明的捧花。他亲吻着飞鸟额间肆意流淌的汗水，等待后穴适应。

为什么你能如此冷静，是我的气味没有足够的吸引力吗？飞鸟虽然觉得痛，可是他更想尽快与不动明完成结合。在他问出口之前，他听到不动明带着哭腔的颤音，“对不起，了。我忍不住了。” 

请允许我尽情地弄痛你吧！

“嗯。”飞鸟了点点头，珍珠般圆滚的泪珠顺势从眼角滑落。

Alpha双手拨开遮挡Omega诱人表情的发丝，顺着脸颊两侧向下勾勒柔和的轮廓，拇指擦过粉红的乳尖来到肌肉紧致的腹部，覆上被阴茎顶起的皮肉。这便是他留给飞鸟最后的准备时间。

“了，我要动了。”说罢，不动明握住飞鸟的腰，打桩似的一下一下肆虐粉嫩的后穴。

“啊……”Alpha的大的家伙挤压着他的脏器，飞鸟了弓起后背，受刑一般双手死死抓住床单，双腿却淫荡地缠住不动明的腰身。肉刃快速抽离带出后穴的爱液，捅入时被穴口刮掉，透明的黏滑液体在金与黑的耻毛中打起乳白的泡沫，发出噗啾噗啾的声音附和肉体击打的单一声音。敏感带被快速用力的摩擦，飞鸟了蜷起优美的脚趾，嘴角扬起满足的微笑。

飞鸟了攀住不动明的肩膀，吮吸着上方喘着粗气的唇中下坠的银丝。他的Alpha的毛孔中渗出的信息素像一张薄纱不知不觉间包裹了他，又似蛛网一般越缠越紧不容挣脱。

高傲的Omega有着温顺的后穴，容纳着Alpha野蛮的性器。富有弹性的腔壁没被撑满的区域像长了无数魅惑的小口吮吸着不动明的冠头，他的大脑完全被情欲占据，此刻除了在更深处的腔道射入自己的精华外别无他想。

“了！了！我喜……呃…”

生殖腔狭窄的入口挤到他说不出话。飞鸟应该比他更痛苦，可是面对不敢前进的不动明，他只是咬着下唇颠倒了两个人的上下。漂亮的喉结滚动，放松全身肌肉由着重力狠狠坐了下去。

“啊！！”

“呃……”

冠头卡住腔口，两人发出高低不一的呻吟。

不动明眼前发黑，心灵也被一股不怀好意的黑暗笼罩。“弄坏他！弄坏他！”陌生的声音催促着。身体遭受不断膨胀的邪恶思想的侵蚀，开始产生奇特的变化。

骨骼和肌肉都出现撕裂般的痛感，不动明抓狂地吼叫着，声音震耳欲聋，完全盖住Omega的呼唤。

飞鸟了对于不动明突然的凶恶变化不知所措，Alpha的结已经锁住腔口，若贸然起身他的生殖腔会被瞬间撕裂。他眼睁睁地看着不动明变得比他还要高大，腿部的肌肉被黑色的汗毛覆盖，人畜无害的脸庞也变得雄性十足。从身后伸出的弹性光滑带着尖角的黑尾巴可不像狗尾巴一样用来传递心情，它绕了两圈，勒住飞鸟了的细腰不允许他脱离下方的进攻，把他紧紧钉在Alpha的残暴肉刃这桩十字架上。

那针试剂…Devil Project原来是这个意思。飞鸟了无所谓父亲的企图，个人兴趣也好国家计划也罢，他呼唤着不动明的名字，求他不要被恶魔夺去了身体。

“明，你能听见我说话吗？明！”

“天使。”占据不动明肉体的恶魔恶吼道，“神明的左右手！敌人！”

“明！明！快点醒醒！不要被夺去意识！呃…”

飞鸟的腰部被坚硬的利爪扎出十个孔，和身体一同变大的肉刃把腔口撑到极限捅入子宫，顶到他的胃袋。辛辣的胃液反冲上喉间，Omega低头干呕，泪水滴答滴答在怀有身孕似的突起的肚皮上摔个粉碎。飞鸟了要死于自己的自作聪明。

恶魔之手抓起跪坐在体侧的飞鸟了的双腿把他掀翻在床，在牛奶般白皙的皮肤上捏出环形的青紫色。被疼痛拉出情欲的Omega嫌恶地怒视夺去了不动明身体地丑陋魔鬼，身体细微的颤抖却暴露他内心的忐忑。只要恶魔愿意，随时能把他撕成两半。

“明！”

恶魔猩红的眼睛中透着憎恨与戏谑，像打开剪刀一样分开飞鸟的双腿，掰着他的臀肉向里捅。虚弱Omega似有似无的反抗对恶魔毫无威慑。

“明…”

飞鸟坚持呼唤着不动明，声音愈来愈弱。下体和腹腔被凌虐的疼痛令Omega眼前泛起燥点，蓝色的眼睛如同绝望的冰原失去神采。涎水从合不住的嘴角溢出，红色的血迹在白色的织物上蔓延。

烙铁棍一般的肉刃每次挺进都冲击到他的最上端的子宫壁。恍惚间，黑色的身躯俯了下来，一口咬在腺体那半侧脖颈，锋利的牙齿没入皮肤，Omega听到来自深渊的欢呼。

“堕落的路西法，欢迎来到地狱！背叛丈夫的妻子啊，终将为吾等诞下子嗣，成为黑暗的母亲！”

像是被子弹从下贯穿一般的烧灼感顺着脊柱冲上大脑。恶魔在他体内射精，那液体的量多到不可思议，马上就要撑破飞鸟的肚子。

“呕……”

飞鸟了翻着白眼，条件反射地抽搐几下，失去了意识。

不动明周围是一片伸手不见五指的漆黑，飞鸟的声音像闪光的箭矢划破虚空，为他引导方向。Omega的音量因痛苦而减弱，他焦急地加快脚步。

了，了！我会保护你的！

终于，他看到虚空的一处裂缝，用力掰开从黑暗中跳了出来。

眼前的飞鸟睁眼躺在血泊之中，脖颈处狰狞的伤口向外翻着皮肉，腹部高耸，双腿诡异地折起。不动明急忙从飞鸟残破的身躯上起身，下体从后穴抽离时发出“啵”的声响。巨量的灰白色的浊液从无法合拢的后穴奔涌而出。

“了！！了！！”

不动明紧紧抱住自己的飞鸟了。失去生命的Omega像一束枯萎的玫瑰，蜷缩在他的胸前。泪水决堤一般涌出洒在飞鸟的脸庞，似温热的雨为他冲洗污渍。

那团虚空又向不动明靠近，这次他可不会像上次那般大意。情欲是温柔，悲伤是冷酷。不动明愈是伤心飞鸟了的离去，和恶魔撕扯时愈是发狠用力。最终，把那团意图囚禁他意识的黑暗牢笼撕个粉碎。

“了……”他轻轻地吻着飞鸟的发白的唇，“我爱你。”

白色的光柱径直冲破东京的星光微弱的夜空，拥抱着光源的不动明不得不伸出右臂遮挡眼睛。

几片白色的羽毛落在织物暗色的血迹上。不动明放下手臂，黑色的眼睛惊讶地睁大。

“……了？”

“明，是我。”他微笑着说。

“可是你……”

他的脸和飞鸟了一模一样，区别只是多了优雅和从容。过肩的金色卷发、隆起的胸部、光滑的皮肤、以及笼罩着金光的六对纯洁羽翼。

“我想起了过去的记忆。我是撒旦，同人类一样是父亲的儿子。有一天我看到一个纯洁无暇的灵魂在父亲的手中诞生，被它深深地吸引随之来到地球。那就是你，不动明。”

听了天使的叙述，不动明惶恐地说：“我现在……了，我已经变不回去了。”他低头看着自己丑陋的身躯，粗糙的皮肤、卷曲的毛发、无羽的黑翅、离奇的尾巴……对了，还有额头上奇怪的角。

“但你的灵魂没有变。”

十二只羽翼包裹两人的躯干，像一只巨大的蚕蛹。天使自体的光芒属性照亮了蛹的内部，空气中飘荡起柔和的光晕。

“了…”

飞鸟了打断了不动明的话。

“这里有净化的方法，交给我吧。”

他曾离开无忧的乐园，率领众天使和恶魔战斗。即使身为最尊贵的炽天使，偶尔也会被一拥而上的恶魔投掷的怨气割伤纯洁羽翼，当邪恶侵入他的身体时，父亲会用一种方法帮助净化他。飞鸟觉得眼下可以一试。他执起不动明的手，放在胸前覆住左侧的乳房揉捻起那团柔软，黑色的尖锐爪子擦过天使的皮肤，雪白的乳峰上立刻滚出血珠。

“喝下纯净的乳汁就可以恢复了。”

沉寂的冲动又在不动明的思绪之海升腾，咕嘟咕嘟气泡破碎声打破他内心灵之壶的宁静。恶魔的魂魄已经消散但是其本能已经与丑陋的身体同化，飞鸟了的动作刺激到他，紫黑的阴茎急速隆起想要冲进隐匿在天使腿间的紧致之中。不动明无法忘怀刚刚的血腥场景，咬着牙拒绝了飞鸟的邀请。

“不用管我，了。我可能还会再弄伤你。”

“没关系，明。没关系……”

不动明依偎在飞鸟的怀里，嗅着天使的芬芳体香，含住无人照顾的右乳。

“啊……”

天使平淡的语气再也忍耐不住浮起波澜。他第一次被他主动爱上的人抚摸，美丽的身体从内到外透着粉。他缓缓地倒在床上。

不动明粗糙的舌尖快速拨弄小巧的乳首，恶魔旺盛的涎液山泉一般从峰顶流下。优美的乳房似淋了雨整体湿漉漉的，闪着晶莹的水光；另一边，揉面团一般握住整个乳房玩弄，捏得完美无瑕的乳房被血珠污染，生出大小不一的淤青。

飞鸟了的胸口一边爽一边痛，他难耐的呻吟着不知道那种方法更有效，毕竟父亲的乳房一直充沛着乳水。

“了，了……”

不动明欲高昂的肉棒进入飞鸟的前穴。那里粉红柔软，细腻紧致，高热仿佛要把恶魔粗大的利刃融化。

“啊……”飞鸟仰起脖颈，发出满足的呻吟。身体多处泛起酥爽的感觉，黑硬的阴毛摩擦耻部传来一股瘙痒，修长的双腿钩住不动明的后背，主动摇摆屁股抚慰抬头的阴茎。突然，天使意识到自己的放浪，缩起头部的翅膀遮住神圣脸蛋上的羞涩。

“啊…了……”

天使的小翅膀颤抖着，看起来有种不安的脆弱。不动明不敢用力去掰，只能从下方窥视飞鸟动情的样子。天使紧咬着下唇，嘴角随呻吟一起流出透明的涎水。

还是他的了，为了爱放下自己的高傲，变得隐忍的了。

不动明想尽快恢复人形，用力地挺腰，戳弄甬道深处湿粘的腔肉，刺激飞鸟了产生快感。沉重的卵袋击打会阴发出啪啪啪的脆响，花穴配合着粗大肉棒的进出开开合合。

“呀！……啊……”

对着宫颈口一阵冲刺后，花穴滋出一股透明的水柱，打湿黑色的耻毛。天使向前收拢的十二只翅膀立刻颤动着伸展开来，扇动的羽翼仿佛在天际翱翔。不动明鬼使神差地用手指揩了一把爱液放入嘴里品尝。

“好甜，了你的体液好甜，我还想要。”不动明激动地感慨。

“哎？” 飞鸟还在高潮的迷蒙之中，顺从地答：“好。”

悬在面前是裹着一层淫水的肉棒，这个大家伙随着不动明的动作拍打起天使的脸蛋。从未有谁敢朝他展示丑恶的性器，更别提在他脸上敲打出棍状痕迹。

“……明？”

恶魔股间浓郁的麝香味灌进飞鸟了的鼻腔，刺激得他想要哭泣。不动明把头埋在他的腿间，噗啾噗啾忘我地吮吸着花穴里泛滥的液体。

天使从没有过如此激烈的做爱体验。体内的情火仿佛要把他的皮肤灼伤，把他的圣洁翅膀烧至乌黑。

“唔…啊…喝那里的汁液是没用！”他口吃不清地喊着不动明，然而对方只是一心投入在甘美的香气中。飞鸟了不得已双手抚弄起自己的乳房，希望尽快分泌出乳汁。

不动明吸光花穴里的水之后又一口含住天使泫然欲泣的阴茎，那里小巧精致，他可以连囊袋一起吮吸。无处安放的手指激烈地玩弄天使下体的两个洞。

各处敏感带被开发，飞鸟了细细地颤抖着，眼神逐渐涣散。原来手无寸铁的恶魔可以用这种方法杀死天使。“啊……”他胡思乱想。生涩地吮唆起黑紫的阴茎，乳头也在指尖挺立变硬。

“哈……啊……”

不动明有觉得爽到，嘴巴吸得更卖力。舌尖戳刺沟壑，亲吻似地吮吸铃口。手指伸入前后两穴搅动嫩肉，拉扯中间的肉膜。

“唔…要去了！”尖叫声中天使弓起腰上下同时喷出乳白的液体。精液被不动明吞吃入腹，乳水则喷在不动明的腹肌上再一滴一滴向下流。

下半身憋胀的痛感让不动明急躁起来，他转身再次进入天使泥泞的花穴，深入浅出地捅在宫颈口享受被包裹的温暖。

“快点。”飞鸟了挺起双乳催促不动明饮下乳汁，害怕等下汁水流干就不够喝了。

拥有恶魔本能的不动明倒是不怕，抓起天使的乳房一挤便又是一股乳汁喷出。他埋头在飞鸟了的胸膛，啜饮拥有圣洁之力的甜美。在恢复人类的身体之前，射出大量的精液灌满天使的子宫。

不动明昏倒在天使胸口，天使像母亲爱抚孩子一般抚摸着人类的发丝。他双腿大敞着，不动明疲软的阴茎从他的阴道滑出，射在里面的精液早已被悉数锁在子宫之中。

“明……”天使亲吻爱人头顶汗湿的发，闭眼睡去。

飞鸟教授回到家，随身携带的信息素探测器立刻蜂鸣起来。

“啊，是时候准备了的婚事了。”沉心于研究的飞鸟教授这才意识到了的年龄。

他轻手轻脚地走上楼，推开儿子的房门，想要确认房间里弥漫的陌生且雄厚的气味的主人是谁。

了和隔壁不动家的孩子拥在一起，沉稳地安睡。房间里一片狼藉，飞鸟教授明白AO之间由于发情而激烈地性交是再正常不过的事，但床单上如此大量的血迹引起他的担忧。

以防万一，还是检查一下儿子被织物遮挡的下半身。他朝床边走去，“哒……”踢到了某样东西在地板上滚动发出窸窣声响。

“Devil Project……”飞鸟教授捡起针管，印刷在塑料上的文字让因喜事而高兴的心顿时跌入谷底。他立刻意识到，自己的儿子绝对不能和不动明结婚。


End file.
